This project is important because it provides the public, congress, and scientific commiunities with an understanding of the research advances that are being made with American tax dollars. The publication and dissemination of research results is a critical component of what the CCR Office of Communications does. Education and outreach are key components to our ability to achieve our mission. Accomplishments for this year include: Production of CCR connections news magazine to inform the public and research community about the research progress being made within the intramural research program at CCR. Summaries of important peer-reviewed journal papers to share via the website: http://home.ccr.cancer.gov/inthejournals. Press items to inform the media about the research progress being made within the intramural research program at CCR. Oversight and maintenance of a website providing information about the CCR, its investigators, and the many scientific and research accomplishments made by our community. Development and maintenance of communication tools to effectively and efficiently disseminate information internally and externally. The OC acted as a liaison to and provided support and collaborated with other NIH and NCI offices and NCI Divisions on various projects. These included the NCI Media Relations; the Office of Communications and Education; Division of Cancer Treatment and Diagnosis; Office of Congressional and Government Relations; NCI at Frederick; NCI Office of Advocacy Relations; the NIH Office of Intramural Research; and the NIH Clinical Center. Provided content for and review of the CCR Staff Scientists and Staff Clinicians Newsletter and provided content and review for the NIH IRP and NCI websites. Provided articles for the NIH Record and the NIH Catalyst. Reviewed articles for NIH/NCI publications and the NCI at Frederick's The Poster. Provided writing and editing support to CCR staff.